


Is this meant to be a love story?

by kweenwriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: Two different individuals were brought together. They said the opposite attracts but did that rule apply to Furihata Kouki aka the plainest guy and Akashi fucking Seijuurou?But the real question is if the relationship between them will last.





	Is this meant to be a love story?

“You fucking left me, mom and Rin! Grandmother gone, and mother will soon follow her too! And you are saying that you are fucking sorry?!”

Kouki grabbed the man's sweater. Kouki had been screaming to a man – by now who Seijuurou assumed was his older brother – in the middle of the corridor. Kouki was filled by rage followed by tears streaming down his face. People started to whisper. For once it seemed like Kouki didn’t care what people thought.

_How did it come to this?_

They said every relationship face hardship, but Seijuurou never thought it this. And this was the first conflict of many that Kouki and Seijuurou would face together – if they ever last.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao why am I writing another fic when im not done with my last one? anyway, im planing to make this short which means it will be kind of fast paced and time skip. more info and tags will come after I have figured out the plot more


End file.
